Te Amo
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Somewhere between running from aliens and being sold to slavery; you've fallen for him. Because you know when no one else in the universe can hear you shout; he's always going to be there. Better inside. Please R
1. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Yep; another story. Another _Doctor Who_ story. This is going to be a story about how my OC Darcy and 11 lost their hearts to each other.  
**

**I don't own anything except for Darcy.**

**

* * *

**

_**Hold up... hold on... don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone.  
May your smile... Shine on...  
Don't be scared,  
Your destiny may keep you warm.**_

'Are you scared?'

The man in the tweed jacket, the man with the crazy hair and the manic smile. He looked at her; searching her eyes for something which may indicate how the brunette woman was currently feeling. He crouched down in front of her; trying to ignore the tears which she was trying so hard to blink away.

'No' She replied. Her voice so strong that if he wasn't looking at her, he would never know that she looked as though she was about to loose all control and break down crying.

'You should be' He replied; still crouching down in front of her, wondering why this girl, this young, nineteen year old girl would be here.

'But I'm not' She said; wiping away her tears and making her voice sound so much stronger then she was feeling.  
She looked down at the cold, lifeless body of her friend before looking back up at the man 'And I'm not leaving her'

'But you have too' He retorted in a calm, gentle voice. Placing an arm on her shoulder 'I'm sorry; but your friend's dead'

She once again blinked back tears 'Yeah' She slowly stood up and let out a shudder before clenching her hands down by her side 'Whatever did this to her; whatever _killed_ her. I would like to have a word with it' She growled.

He nodded at her 'Let me introduce you then' He turned on his heel and began to walk off before turning back and saying 'Oh; what was your name?'

'Darcy. Darcy Kyle. And you?'

'The Doctor. Just The Doctor'

And with those five words; her life changed forever.


	2. Unbroken

**I'm going to write the rest of this story in this kind of format because I reckon that by doing it like this; more passion and feeling can go into it.  
I hope you all like it.**

**Still not owning anything except my OC.**

* * *

_**I can promise you that this heart  
Was brighter than a falling star  
And all the money that I could take  
Now theres nothing more I can break**_

_Doctor_

There are many different species in the universe. There are so many undiscovered planets, undiscovered creatures.

You hide your emotions behind some calm, cool façade that even you have even tricked yourself into believing. You think it's better then feeling whatever it is that you do feel. I know that there's something behind your eyes, something that's so deep and so insecure that you need me more then I need you. It's almost like you're terrified to be by yourself. Because then you realise how alone you truly are.

But I promised you, the first night I spent in the TARDIS, that I would never leave you; that I would be here whenever you wanted to talk to me. Even if it was about your screwdriver; because all I want is for you to feel that you can talk to me.

You sometimes scare me.  
When the nights are long, and the space ship is so quiet that you can't even hear the hum of the old girl; I sometimes press my ear up against your bedroom door and I hear your sobs of grief. I hear how quiet you're trying to be, because I know you want to be strong; I know you don't want to pretend that you're just as upset and hurt as me.

All I want is for you to talk to me. I want you to know that you can talk. I want you to tell me about your home planet. The one thing you never discuss with me. You've told me about how it's no longer there and how you're the last of your kind; but that's not going to quell my curiosity.

I also know that you only ask me about my family because you want to pretend that I do have a normal life; that I didn't watch my best friend die in front of me. So I do exactly what you do and lie. I tell you that my home life is 'apple pie', that I love my brother and my mother and that my father had re-married another woman and everything was peachy keen.  
And just like you, I pretend that the lies don't bother you.

Sometimes you look at me and I think, just for a crazy split second, that you're going to talk to me. Break down your impossible walls and tell me your deepest and darkest. But then the TARDIS will shudder and you'll go back to being the mad man with the time travelling space ship; the madman who shows me the things that shouldn't exist in my world.

God; Doctor, I wish you would open your eyes and see that _I am_ here, right now. For you.  
And Doctor, I also wish that you would stop pretending with me, because I see who you are. I see how destroyed and broken and lonely you really are.  
Because the look on your face is the exact same as my own.

And we're both running from the same things.

_You_ just don't realise it yet.


	3. Strong Enough

**More chapters ^.^  
**

**I'm quite enjoying writing this. And I hope you're all enjoying reading it.  
**

**Still not owning anything except for my OC.**

* * *

_**He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance  
It's there I've finally found  
**_

_Darcy_

I suppose its stupid and futile of to me to tell you to stop lying to me. To talk to you as I did when we first met and make you open up to me.  
But as I said earlier; my attempts would be lost on you. Because I've been wondering about you since that fateful day almost seven months ago when we met. I've been wondering who you really are; why you haven't asked to see your family like all my other companions had.

I know you have a family; because you've told me about them. But I've finally figured you out; I don't know when it happened or how; but I just saw you one day, sitting on the floor with your legs dangling over the side, and I finally saw you. Almost as if I was looking at you for the first time.

And I just want you to know how I'm sorry I am for taking you away from Earth. I'm sorry that your friend got killed; I'm sorry that I don't treat you the way that I should.

After Amy left me for Rory; I never thought that I would find someone like you, someone with such charisma that even when I'm in a mood you can cheer me up.  
Sometimes I see the fear in your eyes and I'm so sorry for being the cause of it. Just like I'm sorry for being the cause of the hidden tears you cry when you think I'm not around.

But you need to know that I care for you; probably more then I should for a nineteen year old. Then I think about Rose and realise that you're both not really that much different and you remind me so much of her.

Darcy I know how much you hurt, I've seen it in your eyes so many times. When you watched civilizations fall from grace because of us; I pretend not to notice though, because I know you; and |I know that you don't like me pointing it out.  
You think you're weak because you cry; you think it because it's been plastered in your mind from day one. You think that you're nothing, that you're not something amazing.

But you are; you're the most amazing person in this universe. Because you make me feel so much more alive when I'm with you; you make me happier then I have been in a long time.  
You. Are. Magnificent.

And I'm sorry that I don't tell you that every day.


	4. Fear

__

__

**__******

**Still not mine.**

Oh; and if you want any of the names of the songs in this story; drop me a PM and I'll give them to ya.

**

* * *

**

_**Are you afraid you'll be alone  
Are you scared to pick up the phone  
Are you scared of the past  
Do you think that you might crash  
Do you think you're in too deep**_

Are you afraid to sleep  
Are you scared there's no stability  
Are you afraid of your own fragility

Doctor 

You taught me that life is full of surprises. That it's the little things that makes life so beautiful. From eating chips in the middle of the town, to standing in the rain and just savouring the feel of the water droplets on your skin. From grazed knees to first kisses.

You promised me that all that it what makes you love humans as much as you do.

You taught me that you shouldn't fear something because it might not; because there's an equal chance that it may not happen. You told me that not everything is as it seems. And I believed it; I believe everything that you told me because I believe you.  
I have stupid blind faith in you.

I don't know why; or when, or even how it happened; but I've now noticed that over the time I've spent with you in the TARDIS; I've started to notice the little things about you. The way your voice breaks when you shout; the way your hair falls in your eyes. How your eyes sparkle with mischief when you think we've stumbled upon something we shouldn't have.

I suppose it's now safe to tell you that I've fallen in love with you.

Even when I held that man; that alien in my arms as he lay dying; gasping for air. The way you told me that there was no way to save him, I didn't want to admit it then, but I did. I told myself then that I loved you; and I hoped you felt the same.

He has no last words, no apologies, no family that I knew of.  
Nor was there any funeral. I felt guilt seeping though by body because I knew we could have done more to save him; to protect him from being executed.

You pull me away and take me back to the time machine. Once again running away from something that I know we shouldn't be running from.  
With a few flick of the levers, you tell me to look outside and we find ourselves in New York in 2010.

You take me to this small, secluded café somewhere in the depths of the city and sit me down.

Here; as I eat my strawberry tart and drink my soda; you teach me another of life's many lessons.

You teach me that life will always mean death; but while you're still alive you should enjoy the little things. The sound of cars wizzing by, old scars, dusty photos and New York secrets. Because everything in this life has a story to tell; you just need to find them. And with those stories, you'll always find adventure.

You place your damn hand upon mine and I swear my heart beats out of my chest; it's so loud that I'm positive you hear it.

That night we sleep in the same bed; we both need comfort. Your arm is around me, just around my shoulder as my head rests just above your armpit.  
You finally tell me about Gallifrey and tell me about the old days. The childhood which you hope will never fade. You don't have any photographs like I do because you can remember it all like it was just yesterday.

I try and pretend that the sound of your voice which is so full of pain doesn't break my heart. You hold me close to you as if I will vanish from your fingers if you don't.  
So we share stories of broken childhoods and grazed knees, of hopscotch and laughter.  
I hold you just as close as you hold me because we both need each other; even though I'm the only one who sees it.

You press a kiss into my hair and thank me for being there when you needed me the most. I smile at you with a smile which means so much more then you seem to notice.  
I tell you stories of a childhood which doesn't feel like my own; of the pain I endured, the heartbreak of loosing my father so young; the bullying of the kids at school. I tell you of my friends and how they're my world and I feel you smile.

I tell you things that I don't think I've told anyone.

And I don't think you can love anyone more then that.


End file.
